The present invention relates to remote starting systems for vehicles, and more particularly to a shutoff system and method for vehicle remote starting systems.
Vehicles utilizing internal combustion engines and diesel engines should be started and warmed up before they are driven. Warming the engine is particularly important in cold weather conditions because the vehicles could stall if they are improperly warmed up before driving. In addition, damage to the engine may occur if the engine is run at higher rpms while the engine is cold. In many vehicles, it is advisable to warm the engine for a few minutes before driving. Most drivers fail to allow the engine sufficient time to warm up the vehicle prior to driving. Usually, the vehicle is started and driven immediately. As a result, the life of the engine is reduced.
In cold weather, it is inconvenient for the driver to sit in the cold vehicle as the engine warms up. When leaving for work in the morning, some drivers start the vehicle and leave the vehicle unattended while it is warming up. This practice is inconvenient since the driver must endure the cold weather twice. During the day, if the vehicle is allowed to sit long enough to cool down to the cold outside ambient temperature, drivers often fail to allow the engine to warm up before driving the vehicle again.
Entering a vehicle in hot or cold temperature extremes is an unpleasant experience for the driver and/or passengers. In the heat of summer or the cold of winter, the climate control system may take several minutes to heat or cool the passenger compartment to a comfortable temperature. In cold weather, the vehicle occupants must endure the cold temperatures while the climate control system heats the passenger compartment. In hot weather conditions, the temperature of the compartment often rises significantly higher than the outdoor temperature. The vehicle occupants often begin to perspire before the passenger compartment cools to a comfortable temperature. When frost or fog coats the front or rear windows, it often takes a few minutes until the windows can be cleared. The driver must wait in the vehicle until the car defroster sufficiently clears the windows before driving safely.
In an effort to eliminate some of the above-identified problems, remote starting systems for automobile engines were developed. Representative systems are disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,080,537 to Bucher; U.S. Pat. No. 4,236,594 to Ramsperger; U.S. Pat. No. 4,392,059 to Nespor; U.S. Pat. No. 4,446,460 to Tholl et al; U.S. Pat. No. 4,598,209 to Carlinghouse; U.S. Pat. No. 4,606,307 to Cook; U.S. Pat. No. 5,000,139 to Wong; U.S. Pat. No. 5,054,059 to Scott et al; U.S. Pat. No. 5,184,584 to Cantrell; U.S. Pat. No. 5,656,868, to Gottlieb et al; U.S. Pat. No. 5,617,819 to Dery et al; U.S. Pat. No. 5,689,142 to Liu; and U.S. Pat. No. 5,757,086 to Nagashima.
These systems generally utilize a portable transmitter that is carried by the driver to remotely start the vehicle; however, other devices maybe employed. The transmitter generates a radio frequency signal that is received by a remote starting device that is associated with the vehicle. In more simple systems, such as U.S. Pat. No. 6,147,418 to Wilson, the driver must manually set the defroster, heat or other device prior to leaving the car before the remote start. More complex systems such as U.S. Pat. No. 5,673,017 to Dery et al. allow the climate control system, defroster and other vehicle systems to be indirectly adjusted using the transmitter.
Typically, the transmitter must be located within a certain distance from the vehiclexe2x80x94such as 100-300 yards. The transmitters are either one-way or two-way control systems. One-way systems do not typically provide any indication or feedback to the transmitter regarding the status of the engine and/or the accessories. Two-way systems, such as pager systems, sometimes provide an indication that the engine and/or the accessories have been successfully turned on.
Generally, the transmitter of the remote starting system operates in a manner that is similar to keyless entry systems. When the driver presses a start button on the transmitter, the transmitter generates a start signal that typically includes an encoded start message. The receiver decodes the start message, a controller checks certain conditions (such as whether the vehicle is already running and in park for automatic transmissions), and the controller sends a start signal to an engine control module.
Some of the remote starting systems such as Re. No. 30,686 to Bucher or U.S. Pat. No. 5,942,988 to Snyder et al. can be deactivated or shut off by depressing the brake or opening the hood. Unfortunately, the driver often inadvertently bumps the brake pedal upon entering the vehicle, which turns the vehicle off and requires the vehicle to be restarted. In addition, if a passenger in the vehicle wants to shut off the engine, the brake pedal is not readily accessible from the front or rear passenger seats.
A remote starting system shutoff apparatus and method according to the present invention for a vehicle includes a vehicle power plant and a remote starting system that is connected to the vehicle power plant. A transmitter actuates the remote starting system to start the vehicle power plant. A switch that is located in the vehicle compartment has first and second positions. When the switch is in the first position, the vehicle power plant can be started using the transmitter. When the switch is in the second position, the vehicle power plant cannot be started using the transmitter. The switch is preferably the vehicle hazard switch.
In other features of the invention, after the vehicle power plant is started, the remote starting system turns the vehicle power plant off if the hazard switch transitions from the first position to the second position. The vehicle power plant is preferably selected from the group of internal combustion engines, diesel engines, hybrids and fuel cells.
A remote starting system shutoff apparatus and method for a vehicle according to another aspect of the invention includes a vehicle power plant and a remote starting system that is connected to the vehicle power plant. A transmitter actuates the remote starting system to start the vehicle power plant. A switch that is located in the vehicle compartment has first and second positions. After the vehicle power plant is started, the remote starting system turns the power plant off if the switch transitions from the first position to the second position. The switch is preferably a hazard switch.
Further areas of applicability of the present invention will become apparent from the detailed description provided hereinafter. It should be understood that the detailed description and specific examples, while indicating the preferred embodiment of the invention, are intended for purposes of illustration only and are not intended to limit the scope of the invention.